


Found in the Dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: How it all started.





	Found in the Dark

It feels like it’s been the longest day of her life. Work was so slow she nodded off, twice, which would have been okay if she wouldn’t have jolted awake so quickly after. And to make matters worse it felt like the clock was taunting her, it seemed as though the hands never moved but she knew they did because the constant ticking was driving her up the fucking wall.

When she finally, finally made it home she immediately kicked off her shoes and face planted onto her bed. She was exhausted from a day of doing practically nothing. All she wanted to do was change out of her clothes, maybe watch a little porn and then rouse herself into a peaceful night’s sleep. It had been a while since she has been with anyone, and well, nights were lonely.

After few more minutes pass she gets up to strip all her clothes off, she wonders if she should just stay in her underwear, it’s not like she needs to hide from anyone. Deciding that yes, she is forgoing any pajama options she makes her way to the kitchen for some water but before she makes it her phone is ringing in her bag she left by the door.

She groans but walks over to dig it out and answers it with a swift, “Hello,”

Chloe shouts excitedly in her ear, and rambles on about going to a night club, and to be ready in an hour because she is going to be there to pick her up.

“Chloe, I kind of wanted a night in,” Rae answers.

“Rae, babes, no offense, but I refuse to let you stay in on another Friday night with your vibrator when you can easily go out and pull a guy.”

“Rude.” Rae replies flatly but is not bothered by Chloe’s remark.

“Come on!”

Sighing Rae agrees, then hangs up while Chloe is screeching excitedly.

–

The club is dimly lit, there are people squashed together grinding to the thumping music. Rae feels a happy buzz as she moves along with the sea of bodies. There have been a few guys she’s danced with, one who had an angry girlfriend, which is what now has her at the bar getting some water to cool her off.

As she sips her water a guy squeezes up next to her waving down the bartender.

She can’t help but take a lingering look at him, his has very nice features from what she can make out in the club lighting, a strong jaw line.

He must feel her looking at him because he turns to her, giving her a smirk as he looks her up and down. She gives him a small smile biting over her lip. She already likes where this is headed.

She’s not surprised when he leans in close and says, “I’m Finn,”

“Rae,” she replies, as she slides her hand onto his waist to make the message clear.

“Wanna dance?” he asks.

She barely finishes saying yes before he’s pulling her into the crowd to dance, his drink long forgotten.

–

Normally she wouldn’t be this forward with a guy she just met, but there is something about the way his hands feel on her body that have her ready to bend over if he asks her to. His touches are soft, yet firm, like he knows how she likes to be touched. Light squeezes to her hips, and a glide of a strong hand down her back until he his palming her ass, shifting them closer together.

She pushes her body against him, rubbing against his dick, as he mouths at her neck. She feels so gone that she’d let him fuck her right now if there was enough space.

“Fuck,” she hisses into his neck as he sucks a bruise into the junction at her shoulder and neck.

Tingles radiate everywhere as he nips and sucks at her skin, but her single use of the word fuck must have pushed him over the edge because now he is pulling her through the crowd, determination in each of his steps as he guides her past the line of people waiting for the bathroom.

They turn a corner and there is a small alcove that has almost no lighting, and he pushes her up against the wall, kissing her with such want and heat that her knees feel weak.

She moans hotly as he knocks her legs apart with a knee, his hand slowly gliding up her thigh. She wants to rip her dress off, or at least pull it up enough for him to have easier access but a small part of her brain that is still coherent tells her to leave it be.

He moves her panties aside and she knows she is wet beyond belief and he groans as he fingers over her clit. He rubs at her clit before slipping a finger in, she clenches down on his finger as her grip tightens on his shoulders.

He doesn’t wait long until he slides in another finger moving them at a torturous pace. She fucks down on his fingers wanting him to go faster but he seems to know and rather enjoys teasing her.

“Finn, I wanna suck your cock,” she whines in his ear.

He stills for a moment before he slams his lips against hers and swiftly fucks his fingers in and out of her, she comes a moment later, his fingers still fucking into her as she comes down.

Her body goes lax but she feels energized and is desperate to get his cock in her mouth, so she pushes him away to drop to her knees.

“Fuck,” he hisses as they both scramble to get his jeans undone.

She has his dick in her mouth before he can even get his jeans down to his knees.

Sucking roughly, he bucks into her mouth, and she can hear his low moans, and it gives her a boost of confidence. She loves the sounds a guy makes when they are aroused, being pleasured. She feels a sense of power knowing she is making them a whimpering mess.

His hands slide into her hair, cradling her head, and she can feel him not wanting to fuck her mouth as she sucks his dick down. But she wouldn’t mind if he did fuck her mouth a little. She guides him with a hand on his hip and when he gets the idea he bucks forward while holding her head still.

She takes it easily and its making her want to fuck, to feel him pounding into her. When his movements become a little much, she slows him down taking control again, he lets her easily. She sucks the tip, swirling her tongue around, dipping it into his slit, licking roughly.

It only takes a few more licks and he’s coming down her throat and she swallows and sucks ever last drop of come.

When she sits back and looks up at him he says, “Holy fuck, I don’t know how I’m still standing,”

A moment passes and he is pulling up his jeans and helping her to stand, it doesn’t take long before he has her pressed against the wall, kissing her once more.

When he pulls away he says, “You are something else,”

She can’t help but smile and lean into kiss him again, only softer.

Only it doesn’t last long because a security guy is walking by to head out the back and grumbles about getting a room.

They pull apart giggling, “Want to get a drink, dance some more?” he asks.

Rae nods, and slips her hand into his. Only when they make it to the bar Chloe comes up to her frantically saying they need to leave immediately that Izzy is beyond out of it and is tugging on her arm to follow her.

Rae looks to Finn he smiles softly at her if not a bit sad, she returns it with a nod and follows, Chloe out of the club.

–

On the taxi ride home, she was easily distracted by thoughts of Finn. Thinking she wouldn’t mind going out on Friday nights if they can rival what she just experienced.


End file.
